What Could Have Been
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: She hated him. After what he did, why shouldn't she? But love is a fickle thing, and sometimes even when lovers part, their love doesn't.
1. A Love, A Hate

**This won't be too long I just really wanted to write it. I know I haven't been updating too often, i just have to get back into it and then I will start updating more on my other stories. I hope you like this!**

I hated him. I hated him for what he had done to me, to my daughter. I hated him, hated him, hated him. He ruined our lives just because he wouldn't listen. And now when I stare into my kid's face, and see him. I have a little hate there too. But she asked me, a six year old girl who'd never had a father, who he was. I couldn't tell her. All I could say was, " It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve to know you."

And it was true. He didn't deserve anything from them. If it weren't for the kind and loving couple they now worked for, they might have been dead. And when she saw him on the Report with Kriss, she didn't feel jealous. When she saw his broken face, when she saw that even after two years, they hadn't produced an heir. She did not feel sympathetic. Because. She. Hated. Him.

She had been in her bedroom. Trying to pack for home, but only ending up crying into her gowns. She had sent her maids away. She wanted to be alone. She hadn't known she was pregnant. That was when her life was derailed. She heard a knock on the door. For a second, she thought it was Maxon. Maybe, he had realized that nothing had been going on. She wanted it to be Maxon, so bad.

But it wasn't.

It was two guards, holding a paper. With her name on it. That now said, EIGHT.

" Lady America, you have accused of treason against the crown. But as Prince Maxon pities you, you have been demoted to eight. You may no longer have contact with your family." Her heart dropped and they went to reach out to grab her. The old America would've fought. But this America, was broken. The love of her life had left her and doomed her life to a slow painful death.

He didn't pity her. He hated her. But she still loved him.

Five Days Later

She wasn't sure how long she had been on the streets. A week. She couldn't count on her fingers then number of men that looked at her in a way that would've made Maxon jealous. Even then, he heart ached for him. And she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. That it was all her doing.

At first she had tried to get a job, but nowadays, she was always tired. And nauseous. And weak. And one day, she fainted.

An old couple, the one they now lived with, had found her. They had been the ones to tell her she was pregnant. Pregnant with Maxon's child, but she didn't tell them that. She didn't tell anyone.

Nine months later she gave birth to the most beautiful girl ever. She had her bright blue eyes, but she couldn't help but notice that she also had Maxon's soft blonde hair. She wondered how it was possible that something she hated so much, was part of something she loved eternally.

She named her Averia. She was perfect.

Life as an eight was hard. The old couple they lived with, employed them in their shop. Gave them their small shed. But clothes and food was all up to her. And every time she went to the market, and her little Averia asked for something, she hated Maxon even more.

She hated that he made it so that his own daughter wouldn't have the things she wanted. Everytime he daughter asked for more when there was nothing. She hated him for not feeding her. And every time Averia asked about her father. She hated him for not being there for her little girl.

I brushed the cruel memories from my mind. Grabbing a small bag of rice, a tomato, and a couple pieces of chicken for dinner she paid.

" Come, Ari," she called to her six year old daughter whose face was pressed up against the glass blocking her from the lavish delicacies. When she was a five, she could've at least afforded one. But because of him, she couldn't. "Ari."

The little girl smiled as she skipped away from the glass, but I couldn't help the look of disappointment in her face. I picked her up, spinning her around. Kissing her on the cheek i said, "Don't you worry Ari. On your birthday, I will get whatever cake you want."

" Rewy," she asked, her eyes alight with hope. I nodded, smiling.

" Mommy, sing me a song!" She exclaimed as we walked out of the grocery store towards home.

" What song?"

" The one about the bird!" I laughed. Ari was the light of my life. She was the reason I kept going. I opened my mouth to start signing when I heard a crash. I whipped to my right, fear coursing through me.

" Well, look what we have here," a deep voice filled the dark alley. I whipped around, clutching Ari to my side. She didn't understand what was going on. But that voice, that voice had haunted me everyday since I became an eight. The voice of the man that had tried to take advantage of me the first day. The man that should be in jail was now walking towards me, a malicious grin on his face. I turned around, hoping that the fear didn't show on my face. Another man's steps echoed behind me. Two against one. The might get me, but I wasn't letting them take baby girl. The man in front of me now had a deep scar on his forehead. I wondered how he got that? It didn't matter, I would give him another one if he touched Ari.

The second man dove at me and I stepped to the side, putting Ari on the ground. She looked at her little girl. " Ari you need to run. Don't stop. Go to Papi and Granny. RUN!" I screamed. She looked at me in alarm and then turned. She ran. And luckily the men were to focused on her to care. The men closed in on her.

Her back pressed into the stone of the alley. The scar man reached for her arm, but she punched his nose. Blood immediately spewed to the wound. And she grinned.

" You'll pay for that, America" he snarled and the other man twisted her arm behind her back. She yelped, facing the scarred man. He snarled in her face and then the world went black.

 **How do you like it? Its not very detailed, its probably only going to be a three-shot or four-shot. If you liked it, please REVIEW. Have a wonderful day/night my readers!**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	2. Never Let You Go

**Sorry, it took so long, but here is the next chapter. I was surprised how much some people liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maxon POV:

I woke with a pounding headache. My father had decided to give me all the tedious work, taking all the other important things for himself. He still believed that I would ruin the country, no matter how hard I tried to prove myself.

My father had been satisfied for a while after I proposed to Kriss. I was determined to marry her within the month, to which she had no complaints. I, however, didn't tell her it was because I was sure if I waited I'd get cold feet and run back to America, throwing pride to the wind.

But even after the marriage, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was like an addiction I couldn't get rid of. Her word, her smiles, her kisses, replayed constantly in my mind. And every report, sometimes they'd talk about past Selection girls, most had moved on with their lives. Had children and husbands. But there was never anything about America.

After he heard nothing about her for months he was tempted to go find her. He had organized everything. He would go out on a diplomatic visit to all the counties. And when he'd get to Carolina he'd go to her house. Just to make sure she was okay. Nothing more. Maybe see her.

But the plan was demolished when Kriss insisted on having a week off for themselves. His father was more than happy to give it to them and Kriss was excited. I was not. I knew what they wanted. Kriss wanted to go to the next step and my father wanted a heir.

Kriss and I almost did go there but then I remembered America. And though I knew she was probably happy with some other guy now, I couldn't ever stopped thinking about her. That week, they had fun, they kissed, but nothing more happened. And I knew Kriss was disappointed.

After that week, Kriss grew farther and farther away from me. I wondered if she could tell how often I thought of America. I knew it was unfair to her. She deserved someone who could give their heart wholly to her. But how could I do that when a piece of my heart had escaped with a beautiful red-haired, blue eyed woman. How could I ever forget?

My father seemed to notice this too. He thought spilling my blood would help me forget. But it only made me miss her more. It made me heart yearn for something I knew I could never have. And nowadays, I didn't do much but eat, sleep, and work. I was a machine. The only thing that could make me human again was long gone. And probably hated him.

And today was another one of those days. Except for I had a pounding headache. When I woke, I was so sure someone had snuck into my room and dug a sledgehammer into my skull. I wondered what had caused it. Lack of sleep? Food? Water? Should he visit ? It was probably nothing.

I groaned as I got out of my bed and slipped into a suit. Combing back my hair I strode towards the meeting room. Just as I was about to answer a frightened maid came running up to me. I recognized her.

She was America's maid. Lucy, was it? It had been so long since they had seen each other. Every time she saw him she would glare and walk the other way. She was glaring again, but there was fear in her eyes, too.

" Prince Maxon, you must come with me immediately, it urgent," she spoke fast, flustered. I watched her unsure. The fear darted away momentarily.

" Its urgent," she repeated. I nodded and she started walking towards the maid's quarters. She was moving so fast he had to almost run to keep up with her. What was so urgent that she would talk to him after so long?

They reached a door in the maid's quarters and Lucy pushed it open quickly. I was met immediately with familiar green eyes. Hateful green eyes. Aspen, America's old lover. My heart ached like it always did when I thought of America. I stood straighter and watched as Lucy settled in next to him. They seemed comfortable next to each other, like they were….in love?

I had found out too late that Aspen and America had nothing going on between them. I had apologized to Aspen but I hadn't known he had found somebody else. It didn't matter right now. They had to tell him something urgent.

" What did you have to tell me?" I mustered up my most commanding voice, but neither of them squirmed or broke their gaze.

" We found a letter, addressed to the Prince in your father's study. It was about America, so I stole it. You should see it." She held a piece of paper out to me. I gulped. America. I took the letter in my had gingerly and read.

 _Prince Maxon,_

 _You may have chosen Kriss, but many of us know you loved America, and you likely still care for her. She's quite pretty, I don't understand why you let her go. We have her in our custody, I want your father dead by the end of the month. And I want you to abdicate your throne once you receive it. And if you don't. We'll have a fun new video to give you. One that shows you how we kill people we don't need. Hurry dearest Prince, The longer you wait the less there will be to save._

 _The Southern Rebels_

Fear had taken residence in the pit of his stomach. The had her. They had his America. And what were they doing it to her? He could even imagine. That was when he noticed another slip of paper with a few scribbled words.

 _Prince Maxon,_

 _I don't know if this will reach you, But I will do anything in my power to make sure it does. There is someone you need to protect with your life, forget about me, Her name is_ Averia _, ask Lucy and Aspen and they will tell you everything. Please, I beg you. protect her with_ your _life._

 _From,_

 _America Singer_

I looked up at Aspen and Lucy. My eyes felt wet and my vision was blurred. She had said Prince Maxon. She only said that when she was mad at me. Did she hate me? But she trusted me to protect this person. Did she still care for me? I would do anything she asked of me, but who…?

" Who is Averia?" I asked, my voice shaking. Their expressions softened as they stepped to the side, giving him a clear view of their bed. In which someone was sleeping. A young girl with blonde hair, was peacefully asleep under the covers. A beautiful treacherous thought entered my mind. The rock in my throat grew.

" Is that.." I croaked.

" America's daughter," Aspen whispered, " And your daughter."

I turned to the little girl. My little girl. My beautiful little girl, beautiful like her mother. Why had America never told me about her? But I couldn't be angry right now. Because she was there. Averia. I had a daughter. Tears pooled in my eyes, poured down my cheek, and they didn't stop me from rushing towards her side.

My hand hovered over her face, afraid to touch her, but wanting to touch her. The last piece of her mother. And I already knew, I would do almost everything the letter asked of me. I would protect my daughter with my life, but I could not, would not, forget about America. I was going to get her back. And I would do anything, anything to get her back now.

* * *

 **How was it? Was it good? Did you like Maxon POV? Do you think he still deserves America? If you have any questions, comments or crtiques, REVIEW, all opinions are welcome (just please don't be too too harsh). I love you all! Keeeeeep readinggggg! Goodbye and goodnight/day.**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	3. The Adventures of Pony and Averia

**Next chapter! I won't talk too much, just hope you like it!**

 **P.S Averia, their daughter, is two years old, I don't know what I wrote in the other chapters but just claryfying**

Maxon POV:

I stood, wiping tears from my eyes, turning to Lucy and Aspen who had been watching silently.

" I'm not leaving America," I said firmly. Aspen smiled mischievously.

" Glad that you're with us, we weren't about to give up on her either, no matter how brave she tries to be." I nodded holding my head high.

" So what's the plan."

We discussed our plan in a hushed whisper, afraid to wake up Averia. Or at least I was. I knew once I listened to this plan, I couldn't turn back. There was no going back after this. And what would happen if my father found out?

My father.

I had asked why America would keep this hidden, and where she had been. Aspen only knew because he had bribed it out of one of the guards who had left with her. Lucy had been unsure, but I wanted to know.

So he had told me. How she was an eight. How there would be days when she would have no food. When my little girl would have no food. How hard she had to work. And who had done it. My father had made her an eight. Worse, I was sure that she thought he had done it. I wanted to kill him.

Not very soon after they had told me their plan, Avila had woken up. He was excited... and nervous. I wanted to meet her, and hug her, and give her everything he hadn't given her in the past two years. She woke up with a small, adorable yawn. I was grinning like an idiot.

She turned to us, confused. " Where Mommy." I smiled sadly. What had America told her about him. Was I a monster in her eyes? Would she even understand what a father was? I hadn't been much of one to her. I took a deep breath. I would have to tell her sooner or later.

I kneeled in front of the cot, " Mommy is on a trip for a few days. She'll be back soon. She wanted me to tell you she's going to miss you very much, but its important."

" Who you?" she asked, her expression still confused.

" I'm…" I gulped, who knew a two year old could make him so nervous, " I'm your daddy." I didn't know what I expected but when I saw her face light up, I couldn't imagine a better reaction. She scurried to her feet and jumped onto him, almost knocking him backwards.

I laughed as she hugged me tightly. Aspen was looking at me proudly, and I was sure I saw small tears in Lucy's eyes. I would never let anything happen to Averia. I would never be my father. She sat back down with a thump.

" Daddy play?" she asked excitedly, clapping her small hands. Aspen cleared his throat.

" We'll leave you be. When you're done, we'll be in the next room." Then they walked out.

" What do you want to play?"

For the next, I didn't bother counting, the played a variety of no name games. First she rode on his back to foreign lands. She named him Pony. And every time she called my Daddy, my heart warmed and I smiled. Here was my light of sunshine after two years in the dark. After the Adventures of Pony and Averia begin to be a bore, she moved onto her next game.

Hide and seek.

Which was quite difficult in the small room. Yet it always took forever to find her, and almost no time to find him. She had hidden under the bed once again when the door opened and Aspen slipped in. I couldn't help but notice that his hair was slight messed up. I smirked, and he merely rolled his eyes.

" The king is looking for you, you should go. We'll keep her here." I looked at the ground and sighed. Why did my father always ruin everything? Even if he didn't know he was ruining something.

I turned back towards the room, pretending to find Averia. She giggled and laughed.

" I have to go now, Princess, I'll see you tomorrow." She frowned and crossed her arms in the most adorable way.

" No, leave," she ordered, tears brewing in her face. My heart felt sore, I couldn't let her cry. I kissed her cheek.

" I promise to come back, and I'll bring a toy." Her eyes lit up again. She had America's eyes. It was almost like I had a little of America with me. I stood and slipped past Aspen. As I left I heard a voice call out behind me. A voice that was now ingrained in my heart as America's voice was.

" Bye, bye, Daddy!"

* * *

America POV:

When I woke, my head was throbbing. My threadbare dress was torn and hung limply from my shoulders. A gag was cutting into my cheek, and making it hard to breathe. I looked around the room, moving carefully. Nothing seemed broken, but as I moved I heard the clinking of chains.

I hated chains. I hated being locked up.

I moved my lips, and slowly the gag slipped off. The pain in my cheeks lessened and more oxygen flowed into my lungs. The room was lit by a small bulb that hung from a chain that started in the ceiling.

The room was far from furnished. I was laying on a wooden cot that seemed to be hastily covered in prickly hay. If it was an attempt to make it comfortable, they had failed miserably. Otherwise, there was a small, rotted toilet that made me want to gag and a bucket of water. Wonderful

I sat up slowly, groaning as I moved my stiff muscles. Not a minute after the door of my new room opened. The man walked slowly, as if trying to seem more evil, more scary. Ha. I wouldn't show him fear, not in a million years. The man was grotesquely beautiful.

That was the nice way of saying that he would be pretty if he didn't he so many disgusting scars. He seemed young under his scars. His brown eyes were filled with hatred and vengence. I wondered what had made him this way.

He smiled sickeningly at me. The smile sent chills down my back. He walked towards my dragging his finger down my cheek. As his fingers got closer to my mouth I tried to bite it. I wanted to rip his finger off. No such luck.

Since I couldn't hurt him, I decided on glaring. Trying to send daggers at him through my eyes. He only smirked.

" I don't have anything you want," I said loudly, raising my chin defiantly.

" Your right. I don't want anything from you, though my boys might want some fun. But don't worry," he started to pace slowly around her cage. " I won't let them neared my most prized possession"

" Then what do you want?"

" I want something only your beloved Prince can give me."

" He doesn't care about me," I snapped. He turned to look at me, an intense fire dancing behind his eyes.

" He does. The entire kingdom knows. His wife knows. His father knows. He still loves you."

And out of all the things he had said. Those words left the largest mark.

* * *

 **So how was it? I will go more into America's POV in the next chapter. And the first part of the plan will start, too. Sorry its been so long, but I hope this sorta long chapter makes up for it! Don't forget to REVIEW if you liked it, your reviews help me keep writing. Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	4. Friend and Foe

Maxon POV:

I was playing with my ring nervously. I was also wishing that the other ring was on America's hand instead of Kriss's. But right now I had to focus on the task of saving America, before I could even begin to think about ways to let her forgive me.

The door opened and I straightened my back and put on my most regal face. And I tried my best to calm my fidgeting hands. A weary Aspen was followed by a tired August Illea. I smiled at him and August nodded.

" Your Majesty," he bowed as the guards took their place at each corner of the room. Aspen had assembled a group of guards that were loyal to the betterment of the country which meant me instead of my father.

" Call me Maxon," I said gesturing to the chair in front of me. " How have you been."

" I married Georgia. We have a little boy, a girl on the way." He sounded disinterested. " Why did you call me?"

" I need your help."

" With what?"

" America has been kidnapped." His eyes widened. I wondered if he still wished I had chosen her. Much of the kingdom still hoped I would. I also hadn't talked to August in a long time. I think he realized that while my father was alive, I could never rid the castes. My father would kill me if I tried to.

I produced the letter from my pocket and showed it to him. His eyes narrowed as he read. Then his eyes widened in understanding.

" I know who it is."

" Who?"

" My brother. He joined the Southern Rebels." Southern Rebels? His father had eradicated them. In a way I had hated, but it got rid of them. They hadn't had an attack in ages.

" Could you help me then? I would give anything to get her back, but my father…" August smiled understandingly. And for a second it seemed like they were friends. That he knew too how much he still loved America, how much he needed her.

" I will help you, I will need a little money. But nothing your father would notice." August nodded diplomatically. " I have one more request."

" Anything."

" If anything should happen to me and Georgia. Or our safe haven. Will you protect my son?"

I smiled. Averia would love a new friend. " Only if you accept my request." August nodded, looking a little worried.

" I have a daughter. America's daughter. While you are on this mission bring your son here. I think my daughter would like a friend." August looked relieved.

" Thank you Maxon."

" Thank you."

" What are friends for?" I grinned. It had been a while since I had a friend.

America POV:

I wasn't sure how long I had been in here. They gave me food, more than I could usual scrape together at home, that was good. But I also couldn't count the number of perverted glances the 'guards' gave me.

I had mastered my 'if you look at me I will break your neck' look now, so they looked at me less. The scar man, as I called him, never came in again. Nothing ever happened. I wondered how long he had given Maxon to give him whatever he wanted. He was going to be disappointed.

Maxon could care less about what happened to her.

I was now mindlessly drawing on the dusty floor. Line, circle, line. Suddenly, the shattering of glass echoed around the room. I stood fast. I heard people screaming, people shouting out orders. Then the door was opening.

Arms pushed me forward and I moved up stairs, stumbling and falling. Screaming and shattering of glass. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks though I couldn't understand why. I knew I was going to die. It didn't matter when.

I just hoped Maxon got my letter. I hoped that he wasn't as cruel as I believed. I hoped he would keep her safe.

They reached the top floor, and for the first time in ages (at least it seemed so) I saw the light. The glass was shattered and people in all black were standing around the room, guns pointed at the masses. I was trembling now. And then a voice boomed above them.

" Give us Lady America. Or we will light this place up, and nothing but flames will remain." For people who were willing to bomb this place, I had to admit. Their threats almost sounded poetic.

Hands pushed me to the front of the group towards the man who had spoke. He leaned and whispered something that was the last thing I expected to hear.

" Maxon sent me"

They had walked out of the place she had been in a perfect march. According to the man, who still hadn't taken off his mask, she had been there for about a week. When they were on trucks of their way to the dreaded palace, he took off his mask.

I stared at him for a moment. He seemed familiar. A part of my past I wanted to forget. August Illea. I smiled. He wasn't a bad thing to remember. He had saved her.

" August," I said.

" Hello, Lady America."

" I'm not a Lady anymore."

" Maxon already made you one." I scowled. " You should give him another chance. He did everything to protect you and your daughter."

" He did nothing," then my mind caught on his words and I looked up, " My daughter, is she alright?" August smiled. The truck jostled beneath them.

" She's perfectly fine. She's with my son."

" You have a son?"

" Yes, his name is Nathaniel."

" How old is he?"

" Seven," August smiled, " He's quite the troublemaker."

" You should see Averia. She can make people do anything she wants." Suddenly the truck stopped. I bit my lip nervously. I would see Maxon now. Did I want to see Maxon? No, I hated him. I…

They opened the door. And there he was. Tapping his toe and watching the vans nervously. Even after all this time, I could still tell when he was nervous. The guards went out in front of me. Then August. He held his hand out and I took it nervously.

Maxon's eyes widened and he started to run forward, then stopped, then walked forward.

" Where is Averia?" I asked him looking past him.

" She's with Aspen and Lucy. Can I…" he started but I walked past him.

" America, please," he begged. I kept walking. He touched my arm. My skin lit at his touch. How could my emotions betray me. I hated him. I whirled around backhanding him. My hand burned and he stumbled back, his eyes tearing.

I walked in again. My heart felt sore and my throat was clogged. My hand burned. But I wasn't sure if it was because I slapped him or because I struck him. I couldn't forgive him. He had turned me into an eight. He had made my daughter and I suffer. I hated him. A tear slipped down my cheek. I wouldn't love him. I wouldn't love him again.

Right?

But little did she know, she had never stopped loving him.

* * *

hope you liked it. Comments always welcome! Love you all!

\- alunarselectedreader


	5. Broken In Two

**So I realized that I keep switching the POVs. I am much used to writing in third person but I wanted to make this story in first. But since it is easier in third, I will be writing it in the Third Person POV. I won't be updating for a while but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maxon POV:

His heart stung more than his cheek. She was here. She hated him. She loathed him. For something he was sure his father had done. He had to tell her. But would she even listen to him?

She strode through the hall towards Lucy's room. He had had to make sure the truck bringing her in came in through the same place the food trucks came in through. He made sure all the guards there were extremely loyal to him and or August. He'd been surprised to learn how many guards were actually Northern Rebels.

He had done everything to keep America safe. And now he was trailing behind her like a dejected puppy. A dejected puppy who heart belonged to someone who now hated them. And refused to listen to them.

She knocked on Lucy's door, looking back at him sourly. He bowed his head. He regretted everything now. He regretted everything he had said to her. Regretted proposing to Kriss instead of her. And all throughout his wedding he had imagined America. He had thought that once they really started, he'd forget. But he never did. He could never forget.

The door opened, " Mommy." Averia's shriek echoed through the hall. A smile lit across her face as Averia lept into her arms. America stepped in. Nathaniel was playing on the ground watching Averia, smiling. The room was littered with toys and stuffed animals he had brought for the kids.

America took one look at the ground and frowned. Averia pointed to him and America turned. She was seething.

" Daddy," she yelled clawing for the ground. She grabbed my finger and pulled me into the room, closer to a glaring America. He shuffled forward nervously.

" Averia," she knelt down, " Mommy and Maxon are going to be right back."

" Who Maxon?" Averia asked. America sighed aggravated.

" He's over there," she said waving towards him. Averia's eyes lit up.

" Daddy name Maxy!" America nodded, kissing Averia's cheek, she stood. She strode out of the room and all I did was follow.

She shut the door behind her and walked almost all the way down the hall. Suddenly, she whirled around, facing him. Her features lined with fury. Her eyes cold. She still looked beautiful.

" You think you can buy your way into Averia's life. We went hungry some days because of what you did. I don't care what you do, or how much money you throw at us. I will never let you be a part of her life. Thank you for what you did. We'll leave tomorrow." She started to turn. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

There was a stone in his throat and his hands were clenched into fists. He was about to lose them again. America and Averia. His love and his daughter. But he wouldn't lose them again. He couldn't.

" America, wait. You can do whatever you want, I can't stop you. But please, please listen to me."

She turned, her blue eyes were gleaming. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her. Let her heal the wounds her leaving had left. He wanted to be able to have her again. She nodded, still keeping her distance from him.

" I didn't make you an Eight. I didn't know you were pregnant. It was all my father. He knew. And you can hate me for everything else I did to us, but don't hate me for hurting our daughter, because I would never do that. I am not my father. And everyday, everyday I see Kriss. With the crown. I wish it was you. I know I don't deserve either of you, but I can't forget you. Because I love you America. And I will do anything to keep you and our daughter safe. Please, I don't care how long it takes. But let me have a second chance. Let me try to fix the things I broke. Please."

There were tears in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away. Her never wanted her to cry. Not ever. Her jaw clenched. And she took in a deep breath.

" You hurt me Maxon. You ruined us. I don't know if we'll ever get that back. But I promise. I won't keep your daughter away from you."

" And stay here," he added, his throat closing tighter from her words. " Please. Until I get rid of these maniacs. Please."

" Okay." She turned and walked away. Leaving him there. In the hallway that had suddenly gone cold. He fell to his knees. Slinking into a hidden alley, he cried. Cried the tears he had kept in for so long. Would she ever forgive him? He couldn't forgive himself. So why would she forgive him?

He would still see her, and his daughter. He wasn't sure what was worse. Thinking he could never have her back. Or having a daughter with her and seeing her. But never truly having her.

It was as if fate was dangling something in front of him. Something he would give anything to have, but snatching it away every time he reached for it. Why was life so cruel? Had he brought this upon himself? Was this his fault, his stupid pride and his stupid father.

He cried.

A month passed like that. He was able to see his daughter. America was always there, too. But she would only be polite. Bow and speak to him with his title. She was distant to him. The hurt became a part of him. Just another thing that made him.

Hurt. Pain. Regret. Guilt. He was nothing more.

Kriss barely ever spoke to him. It was as if she knew he was someone else's. Not hers. Never hers. His father either didn't notice or chose not too. As long as America wasn't there, Maxon doubted his father cared. His mother noticed and tried to get him to talk. But he refused. He never said a word.

The rebels seemed to have vanished. After he had gotten America back, they didn't do anything. There were no attacks, no threats. It was almost too quiet. He was trying to find out where they were. He spent so many hours working. The only time he got up was too meet Averia.

She was the only thing that could bring him joy. The only thing that cared about him. The only thing that could hold together his broken self.

She was the only glue in his world of people who only knocked him down.

America POV:

She still loved him. She knew it. She wished she didn't, but she did. And every day, he'd come too see Averia. Her little girl would light up to see her father. They would play games and Maxon bended to her every qualm, no matter how absurd.

But she noticed him when he walked in. He had gotten her a disguise and a job as a maid. She saw him in the halls. And on the rare occasion she was given a job serving the royal family. He looked so broken. The pain she had seen the night his father had whipped him. That look was always in his brown eyes now.

He walked with his head lower, his shoulder slouched. He was no longer the loving, happy prince she had known. He was broken. And it was all her fault. And every day when he came into her room, weary and broken. She wanted to wrap him up. Never let him go. But she was afraid. Afraid of what could happen to her, to Averia. Afraid of what could happen to her heart. Afraid. So afraid.

Today was just like every day. She had just gotten back from work when the rebel alarm sounded. It was a sound that had wired itself into her brain. A sound that brought fear. Averia dropped her dolls frightened and ran into her. America wrapped her arms around her little girl and stood quickly. She needed to find a safe room.

She darted out of the room. Running towards the nearest safe room. She had already asked about its location when she got the room and the job. She knew what to do. Her feet pounded against the tiles. And she smiled, she was going to make it. Suddenly, a sharp pain rocketed through her arms and she fell with a yelp.

" We found her boys," two men said happily. America hugged Averia closer and pushed herself towards the wall, standing. Blood was seeping out of the wound on her right shoulder. She kicked a man and started to ran when the other man grabbed her hand and yanked her back. And into him. The other man, ripped a sobbing Averia from her arms.

"No," she yelled kicking and screaming. Trying to wrench herself out of the man's grasp. They dragged her into the safe room. What were they doing? And that was when she saw him. Her breath hitched and she almost fell backwards into the man.

Maxon.

There he was. Struggling in another man's grip. A small cut on his forehead, but otherwise unharmed. He looked up, relief and fear filling his eyes.

" America," he yelled. And she knew in that moment. She didn't want to be afraid, She wanted to forgive him. Beg him to forgive her after everything. But it might be too late. By the end of the day she'd probably be dead. The man forced her to her knees in front of Maxon. His eyes were so wide.

He kicked harder and harder. The guarder growled in frustration and then slammed his foot into Maxon's leg. A crunching sound echoed through the room and Maxon screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes. No, he needed to know. He needed to know before...before anything could happen. She wasn't going to let him die.

" Maxon!" she screamed. He groaned. The guard smiled down at his work, Maxon's broken leg. She looked at the guards, seething fury in her veins.

" You monster. I'll kill you," she screamed fighting against the rebel guard behind her before he shoved her into the floor again. She yelped.

" Don't….hurt….her," he wheezed. Trying to sit up. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. It was too late. He still loved her. That's all she needed to know. He still loved her. Suddenly she felt something cold, and metallic press into her skull. The shape of something she was all too familiar with. Maxon groaned as a guard held him up, his broken leg hanging limply under him.

" Now Maxon, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." They placed a piece of paper in front of him.

" Sign the papers," the man behind her ordered. Papers? All this to sign a papers. She squinted her eyes trying to read the words at the top. Abdication papers? She didn't even know that that was a thing. Abdication. They wanted him to abdicate the throne.

" Only my father," Maxon whispered.

"Your father's dead. You're the only heir left." Alarm filled his eyes. " And your mother." At these words, she cried too. Amberly had always been so kind to her. She had been one of the few things America liked about the palace. One of the only things after Maxon, or Clarkson made her an eight.

Maxon stared at the paper. " I won't do it." She felt the gun dig in deeper.

" You think we won't kill her." Maxon started resolutely at the man holding the gun. Then slowly his arm moved to the pen and he started to write.

" No, Maxon, don't do it," she yelled. She wouldn't let him sign the throne to these hellish people. Not in exchange for her life.

" Shut it Red Hair, or I'll put a bullet through the girl's head." She shut her mouth. Maxon finished and looked up.

" Its done." The gun moved away from her head. The guard behind Maxon shoved him forward, towards her. Averia was still in the guards' arms. She had fallen asleep. The guard handed her to America and she cradled her to her chest. The men walked up in front of them.

" We'll have a public execution for the king and his favorite selected and her daughter. Enjoy your last hours," the scar man smiled and then slammed the safe door behind them.

She turned to Maxon, tears falling down her face. He wrapped her in his arms, Averia between them, This is how it should've been. Her, Maxon, and their little girl. She couldn't put anyone at fault. Both of them had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Maxon. I'm so sorry," she whimpered into his chest.

" I won't let them hurt you. I have a plan." She looked up.

" What do you mean. You abdicated. The throne is theirs. I don't want to live under them." Maxon smiled thinly.

" You won't," he looked around quickly. " They don't know Averia is my daughter. I abdicated, so the throne is hers. They don't know that. You need to escape. Below this room, are tunnels. They open outside the palace. Find August, I already sent him a message. Keep her safe until...until my death and then launch an attack. You will win. You have to keep her safe." She looked up at him. The love of her life. Someone she had lived without for two years. His brown eyes stared at her with pain and hope. She pressed her lips to his slowly. He pulled her into him. And maybe if their two year old daughter hadn't been there, they would've gone farther. They pulled apart, each already yearning for the touch of the other.

" I won't leave you," she whispered, " Not again."

' Its needs to be like this. I can't walk. Promise me you'll be safe. Promise me you'll take care of her. Tell her I loved her so much. I love you, my dear. So so much."

" I love you too. I'm not your dear," he gave a low chuckle, " But I will never stop loving you."

She was sure her heart was being torn into two. One piece in her chest. And one piece with Maxon. Maxon whom she loved.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! And don't worry, its not over yet. There's still some major fighting left. REVIEW if you want more or liked it. If you see anymore of the switching the POV don't hesitate to tell me. Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry I have no excuse for not posting for such a long time except that I was busy. Really busy. And I went camping, so I couldn't write there. And then right after I got sick. So I'm sorry. I'll be posting soon but I just wanted to know. DO you guys still want me to continue this? Please by honest. Love you guys, have a great summer or whatever season it is in your country. WTYL (get it, Write to you later, sorry that was bad).**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	7. Decisions Made

**Hey everyone,**

 **I know its been forever since I updated this story. And really my only reason is, well, life. I finally updated though, and its finally reaching the climax. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

America POV:

She couldn't stop crying. Her Maxon was going to be killed. Publicly, probably, now that that evil man though he had the throne. She had to stop almost every five minutes. Holding back the tears was so painful. But she needed to be strong. For Averia. For the part of Maxon she still had with her.

The tunnels were dark, and reeked of gloom and waste. Averia clung onto her tightly, her tiny hands digging into her back. And she tried her best not to think about their goodbye.

 _He opened the tunnel door with sad eyes, leaning on one foot. A pained look on his face. She wasn't sure if it was because they were leaving, the foot, or both. He wouldn't look at her._

" _Maxon," she whispered, her voice breaking. He hugged her tightly and kissed her wet. It tasted of pain and loss. But it was the best goodbye kiss she could ever dream of. And the most hated kiss she could give. She didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted to yell and throw a tantrum at life. Beg whatever force that controlled to not take her Maxon again. To not take anything more from him._

 _But she couldn't._

 _He let go of her and looked to Averia. The love in his eyes so fatherly and pure. He would be a great father. A great father if this wasn't goodbye. He kissed Averia on the cheek, holding her in the air._

" _Dada, dada," she cried, clapping her hands. He smiled sadly._

" _I love you so so much, my little dear. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I know you'll be a great queen. And I left you my journal, if you need help, there will be advise in there. I will always be with you. Always," he turned to America._

" _I love you both. Please be safe." With one last kiss he gave me Averia and her slipped into the tunnel. With a smile she would remember for the rest of her life, the door closed._

She could see a pinprick of light now. A mere spot of hope in the distance. The end of the tunnel. She looked back, hoping that maybe for once Maxon decided to be selfish, and come after them. But she knew Maxon. And she knew he wouldn't follow, no matter how much he loved them, to keep them safe.

The light grew, but the closer she got, the more she felt like she was going to fall. Fall or go running back, make him let her take his place. But she knew she couldn't. Because that would only end in all of them dying. And she wished suddenly, that she had told him before. That she hadn't been so stubborn. That she had run back to him and kissed him like she had desperately wanted to.

But she hadn't and now she never would.

She pushed open the door and then paused. There were people outside. She listened.

"Where is she,"a familiar voice asked.

"She was supposed to be here. Maxon said if anything happened to come here." Maxon? "What if she got caught."The voice sounded worried. Worried about her?

" She smart, she won't be caught August." August. He was here to help. She pushed the door opened and they turned.

"America!" Georgia exclaimed happily. She rushed over, then saw Averia. " She adorable," Georgia cooed over the girl's sleeping figure. August came over, wrapping his arm around Georgia. Georgia who she now saw, had a significant baby bump. Her heart pulled when she saw them together. It reminded her of Maxon. Maxon.

Tears welled in her eyes. She blinked them back. Not now, Not here.

" Where's Maxon,"August asked, looking behind her. Then she broke. She clutched her daughter, dropping to her knees and sobbing. Georgia kneeled beside her. She gently gave Averia to August, who seemed a bit overwhelmed. Georgia wrapped her arms around her, a bit hard to do.

"I just left him there,"she sobbed. Georgia rubbed her back.

"We're not letting him die. We're gonna get him. We're not letting Southern Rebels rule our lands." Her tears quieted, she raised her face. Hope lighting in her. She could still see him. Save him. Be with him.

" We're gonna save your Prince."

 _Five Days Later_

Maxon was still alive. She didn't know how. The Northern Rebels army was ready to fight. They were going to save him. Ad she was going, a fact that was admonished by August and Georgia. But in the end, she was ready. They had trained her a bit, in case she got in a scuffle. But she was only to serve as a distraction.

A speech prepared.

She had left Averia with Georgia and her son Nathaniel. And now she sat here, rocking inside the dark truck. It had been a while, everyone was silent, unsure. She wondered if anyone would die today, she didn't want anyone to die.

Suddenly the screen in the truck flickered to life. A hated face appeared on the screen. She watched with clenched teeth. Wishing she could reach through the screen and wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

"Hello people of Illea,"he announced grandly. He was sitting in the King's throne. Her teeth were getting sore. " A new power is on the throne now. We were known as the Southern Rebels. But we will give you what the monarchy never could, freedom." A cheer went up behind me while the people in my car grimaced. At least there were people who were on her side.

The the camera shifted, a bit roughly, I wondered if anyone from the palace had joined them. Her heart almost stopped. The camera focused on a pale man, with blond hair. I bit my lip, hard.

"The only living embodiment of the monarchy." He zoomed in on Maxon, who seemed to weak to even stand. Something wet trailed down my cheek as he looked up. His brown eyes seemed dull, a cut ran down from his eyebrow. His face was pale, paler than the moon. His cheekbones stuck out prominently. Her heart lurched. Tears flew down her cheeks. A hand closed around hers. She turned to face August, who hand was clasped over hers.

" He'll be fine. He's strong,"August whispered. She nodded, biting her lips. Her throat closed. She couldn't speak. The screen shifted wobbly again.

" Tune in later to see the new leaders come to power." Another cheer and the screen flickered. And the image was gone. She stared at her lap. The image of Maxon burned into the back of her eyelids. It was all she could see. And she knew, that she had to get her daughter's father back. Or she would never forgive herself.

She had to get her love back. Or else guilt would remain with her for the rest of her life. She'd get him back. Not because he was the King. Or Averia's father. But because she loved him. And she wasn't afraid to admit it now. She loved Maxon Calix Schreave. With all her heart.

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW if you want more. Your Reviews help me update faster. Love all you guys!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	8. Live For Her

**Honestly, I have no excuse for why I haven't posted except life. Life got in the way. But no fear, I have made a new chapter I hope you all will love as much as you loved the other chapters. I'm gonna actually try to finish this story within the next two months. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maxon POV:

He was weak. Starving. They seemed to have found a way to channel all their angers out at him. He had thought his father's strikes had hurt. The scars that now marred his skin would never leave. At least….

At least America was still alive. At least she didn't hate him anymore. At least he had a daughter.

He stared at the ceiling of his cell. The walls seemed to be his world. He didn't know how long he had been there, but the walls were familiar now. Almost in a homely way. The place they didn't hurt him.

They. The Rebels. He knew things were bad, but how could anyone harbor so much hate. He had overheard that they were planning to kill him soon. He could only pray that America wouldn't watch. That his daughter wouldn't watch. That one day, he could be avenged. That maybe he did something right in his life.

He hoped he didn't go down in history as the failed King.

Yet, the idea of death didn't scare him. He had already felt its cold embrace wrapping around him. A snake whose hold was slowly growing tighter. Squeezing out what little life he had left. Using the wall as support he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He heard the door opened. No he would not be the failed King. He could be chained and locked up and killed. But he would stay strong. For America. For Averia. He wanted to know that he had fought till the very end. Even if no one else knew. It would give him a slight peace.

He turned his face up as two people stormed into the cell, smirking. They had been his designated torturers these few days. Though many others had stopped by to give him 'a taste of his own medicine'. The two men pulled him to his feet, he grunted as the sudden movements sent waves of pain down his entire body. His stomach growled.

"Come little Prince. It's time to say goodbye," one sneered as they dragged him out of his cell. He hung limply in their arms as they dragged him to the Great Room. So many memories filled these halls. So many times he had walked through them. Happy, distressed, in pain. But never like this. So weak. On the brink of death.

The doors are slammed open, The Great Room looks almost the same, but he doesn't miss it. The occasional splatter of blood. They had killed people. His eyes widened as he saw the people lined up by the side. Gavril, and the camera crew were on their knees, watching him with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. No, they wouldn't hurt them. The man who sat on his throne stood and the men behind him pushed him to his knees. He fell, trying to hold himself up with weak arm. An arm gripped his chin and yanked him up, making him wince.

The man snarled down at him. "Are you ready, King Maxon."

"Don't…." he coughed, "Don't hurt them." The man smirked.

"That depends on you King. You say anything they die. One word, one person." He glued his mouth shut. He would not cost anyone else their lives. The man let go and he fell to the floor. He heard the click of the camera. Two men came up behind him, holding him up on his knees. He couldn't say he wasn't slightly thankful, without them he couldn't hold his weight.

" Hello, Illea," the man's voice echoed around the room, "Today we witness a monumental moment. The death of the monarchy and the birth of a better society. The man walked and up and Maxon raised his head weakly.

"This man," the man ran his hand into his chest. The breath left him in a rush and he gasped, the man chuckled. "Is as weak as this system. And it's…" Alarms began blaring around him and the man whipped his head up, alarm filling his face. He turned and short the camera and gestured for the guys to go. He turned back to me.

"Don't worry King Maxon, you'll get what you deserve soon enough." He sighed, crumpling to the ground.

America POV:

I ran through the palace, adrenaline rushing through my veins. August ran beside me, our group covering us from behind me. We had one goal, save Maxon. And though August had been reluctant to let me join the group I had convinced him. And by that I mean I told him I would go anyway and being with him I would be safer. To which he agreed.

"Left," I shout though I'm sure most of them already know. I still remember everything about the palace. And I promised myself that I would save Maxon. And then we would walk these halls again. It'd be like I never left. The door of the Great Room came into view and we surged through. The Room was chaos, Southern and Northern rebels arm to arm. I scanned the room quickly. My eyes landing on the man who had held be captive. The man who was keeping a gun under Maxon's chin.

"August," I said urgently. He nodded.

"I got you covered. Get him out of the throne room." We rushed towards him, the man looking up. In his surprise he moved the gun from Maxon to August and short right as he took cover. August disarmed him quickly and they began fighting. But I was focused on MAxon. I rushed to his side quickly, wrapping my arms around his frail body. Tears pricked at my eyes as I saw him. He looked up, a small smile gracing his face.

"America," he whispered. Slowly he raised his hand, touching my cheek. His skin was pale. I smiled a little, a treacherous tear leaving my eyes.

"Shhh," I hushed him, starting to move out of the chaos, staying hidden under toppled furniture. "We have to get you out of here."

"Averia…"

I pressed a finger to his lips. "Averia is doing great. And you'll be able to meet her if you keep quiet." He smiled again, even though it looked pain. I saw an opening and I rushed towards the door, I smiled as we got out. We were almost there. Maxon stood weakly beside me, his head drooped. He weighed almost nothing. I shook my head, I needed to focus. I needed to get him out.

I ran carefully through the palace, hiding when I heard even the whisper of the sound. There were people waiting in the North, I just had to get out and get to one of the trucks. That's all. I could do that. I ran forward again when suddenly a voice echoed behind me. I froze.

"Well if it isn't America Singer. Never thought I'd see you here." I gasped as I turned to see Kriss, wearing all black. The Southern Rebel mark on a bandana on her shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something but Maxon beat me to it.

"Kriss," he whispered. Kriss pointed a gun at me smirking.

"I never really liked you. You always got in the way. I thought I had lost Maxon. But then he proposed. To me. Not you. But you still came back. You still stole him away. So I did the only thing I could to make sure he'd be mine forever. I told them to steal you. To kill you," she jabbed the gun towards me, a sneer on her face. "But you escaped. That's when I realized that he would never be mine. But if he can't be mine. Then he can't be yours either."

The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion. The entire world seemed to shatter as the short rang through the air. And I waited for the overwhelming pain but something blurred in front of me. And it all stopped. Kriss was staring the person she had short, shocked. Maxon. I gasped falling to his side I turned him over. Blood was seeping through his tattered clothing, covering his chest.

"Maxon," I shrieked. I put my hand on his face, staring into his eyes. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. We were supposed to walk the halls of the palace again. I had promised Averia I would bring back her father. No. I couldn't lose him. Not again. "Maxon, don't leave me." I didn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"I'll...always be with you."

"NO," I screamed again, pulling his body to mine, "No, I promise. If you stay you can call me dear. I'll leave if you want. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. For not telling you about Averia. For breaking your heart. I…" my words came out rushed and muffled by tears. The words I wanted to say for years pouring out of my mouth. He put his hand on my cheek. I held it desperately, as if I could keep him here. Right here if I held on tight enough.

"America, break my heart. Break it a thousand times. It was only ever yours to break anyway." **(Ahhhh, I'm sorry. I just had to put this in. It's too good. Sorry, Maxon is dying. Let's keep going)**

"No, I love you" I whispered as his hand slipped out of mine, leaving my cheek cold. His eyes fluttered closed, his face frozen. I looked up, to where Kriss was still shocked at the episode. I pulled my gun out of my boot pointing it at her. Anger and adrenaline rushed through me. I didn't care about being kind. She had killed him. She had short him. She had taken him away. Her eyes widened and she pointed her gun at me.

"America," her voice wavered, "I didn't mean to kill him. I love..I love him too."

"No," my voice is hard, almost scary. But I don't care. I want to rob her of what she robbed me.

"You...you can't kill me. Then...you'll be like them." I stared at her. She was right. I wasn't like them. Angling my gun down I pulled the trigger. Two shots rang through the air. She shrieked, dropping her phone as the bullet embedded itself in her leg. I turned and pressed my fingers to Maxon's neck. Footsteps echoed down the hall and I snapped my head up readying my gun. Relief filled me when I saw August come around the corner. His eyes widened as he took in Maxon then he turned to me.

"America."

"We need to get him to the trucks. Please." He gave a firm nod and picked Maxon up carefully. Then he turned to me.

"Keep a hand pressed on your shoulder."

"What?"

He smiled a little. "Look at your shoulder." I looked down confused where my shoulder was bruning slightly. Blood was seeping through a new wound on my shoulder. I had been shot. I put my hand over the wound and looked up.

"Let's go."

We sprinted through the palace again, going faster. Urgently. We had a King to save. And not just a King. My King. He was going to live. I had promised. It seemed like after forever we reached the forest. Medics surrounded us, quickly loading Maxon onto a stretcher. I followed them, gripping his cold hand. They stopped and turned to me.

"Lady America, you can't follow anymore." I

"No," I hold on tighter, determined not to let go.

"I'm sorry there's no more room. And you have to get that bullet out."

"I'm staying."

"Lady America. If you want him to live you have to go." I stared at the doctor then sighed. I pressed my lips to his forehead. Taking in his sleeping form. Sleeping, he wasn't gone yet. I would let him leave. Not yet. I wanted to see his brown eyes again. filled with love. I wanted to hear his laughter as I yelled at him. I wanted to dance with him, with no one around, in the rain. I let go of his hand.

"Please live," I whisper before they carry him away. "Please."

* * *

 **How was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'll update soon. Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism always welcome. Also...**

 **PLEASE READ,THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

 **After this would you guys be intrested in a sequel? Maybe, Princess Averia's Selection? Tell me please, and I can make it happen. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Love you all! And please check out my new story, I promise it's great...**

 **story/131333610-voices-in-my-head**

 **\- Fae**


	9. IMPORTANT

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter! I hope you liked the story though. You wan more of my stuff, check out my new story**...

 _ **story/131333610-voices-in-my-head *its on wattpad so you have to add* Would love the support. My account is worlds_in_words!**_

 ** _Cecile's always lived in a world of fantasies. Made with the thousands of novels she's read. She longed to be part of it. Part of something so magical. When her wish is finally granted is it more than she bargained for? What will she give up to live the life of her dreams? Will it become a nightmare?_**

 **Also if you would like a sequel or have any idea please comment! As always, love you all! **

**\- Fae :)**


	10. A New Start

America POV:

I wake slowly, sitting up in my chair. My neck and back are sore. I rub my eyes wearily as I look around. Maxon's unconscious figure lies in front of me, Averia peacefully asleep next to him.

They had brought him to his room when everything had died down. August's troops had overrun the Southern rebels and they had started to bring more and more people into the infirmary. I had had to stay there for a while so my arm had healed but I had now taken residence in Maxon's room.

For the first few nights I had been happy that he had survived but now, now I would give anything to see him awake. I reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Averia's face. Once I had brought her here she refused to leave. And kept asking why Daddy was sleeping for so long. It broke my heart to see her face like that.

I stood, pulling my robe closer to my shoulder. My head was throbbing. I had taken some of the clothes from my old room. It had turned out that Maxon had left the room untouched. The clothes I had left still there. It gave me hope. That if he woke up maybe we could start again. I didn't want to live without him. I couldn't. Averia couldn't. I stepped into the bathroom and changed into jeans and a clean white blouse.

After telling the maid to call for me if Averia woke I left. The Rebels has left the palace in ruins. Almost everything in the halls were either torn or destroyed. The room were okay, but some were a distster. I had been surprised to see how many people they hadn't killed. One of them being Marlee. I had been so happy to see her.

I rushed to the kitchen, where I knew she would be. Marlee looked over, her eyes widening as she saw me. She rushed across the kitchen and pulled me to a sparser part of the place. I could feel some eyes one us. Thankfully there weren't too many people here. Did they recognize me?

" You finally came out of that room," Marlee said excitedly. I nodded smiling a little.

" My head hurts a little. Do you have any painkillers?" She pressed her hand to my forehead her eyebrows scrunched in worry. She looked at me sadly, it was a look I was being given a lot these days. Even though Maxon had married Kriss I was sure the entire world hadn't forgotten what had been between us.

"Honey, how long had it been since you've eaten," she asked.I shook my head, rubbing my forehead tiredly. I heard her shuffle and a cold glass pressed into my hand, I drank eagerly. Not realizing how dry my throat had been. Marlee watched with increasing worry.

"Honey, you have to take care of yourself."

"I am," I retorted. "I've just been...busy." Marlee put a hand on mine, looking at me unbelieving.

"I know you're worried but Maxon will wake up. He cares for you more than anyone. Its time you realize that." I nodded then turned back up to her smiling. She was right. Maxon would wake up. He had too.

"How's the husband and son?"

She smiled suspiciously. "Great, we have another one of the way."

"Marlee! That's amazing. Can I be his godmother?"

She laughs. "Well, now you're better."

"Of course I am. Because I'm gonna be a godmother…"

"Yes." I shrieked a little, smiling. Maxon had to wake up. Because there was so much waiting for him. Maybe he could be the godfather.

Maxon POV:

He wakes wearily. He feels like he's on a cloud. His chest is throbbing but the world around him is slowly coming into focus. He feels someone cuddled into his shoulder. Craning his neck down he saw his daughter sleeping against his chest. He smiled being careful not to move. He wasn't being careful enough because her eyes snapped open.

"Daddy," she exclaimed. He gave a hoarse laugh, his chest burned. He sat slowly. He was alive. She jumped excitedly on his bed and he chuckled.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Your awake." He nodded slowly.

"What happened while I was sleeping." He pulled her into him and she sat on his laugh a smile still on her face.

"Lots of stuff. Me and Naty played in the garden and the bad people all went away. And mommy met Aunty Lucy and Aunty Marlee and Uncle Cater and Uncle Apen." He laughed again at her mispronunciation.

"You played with Naty without me," he gave a small pout. She patted his chest.

"It's okay Daddy, you can play with us when your all better. But you have to get better first!" She poked a small finger into his chest. He raised his hands in defense. Just like her mother.

"Of course, my dear." Her eyes widened.

"Mommy said not to let you call me dear." He laughed hard again then winced as pain spread across his chest. Before he could speak again the door slammed open. Wide blue eyes met his. He knew them anywhere. The face that had entered his dreams so many times before. The face that had been forbidden for so long. It was almost as if the world stopped.

"America."

* * *

 **Almost done! I just wanna thank you all for your support throughout the story. I hope you guys liked it. There will probably only be one or two more chapter. Also, important, COMMENT IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. On another note, the next chapter thing will be a preview of my new story on Wattpad. It would be amazing if you guys could check it out. Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	11. PREVIEW

WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE

Aalia POV:

He dived at my feet his katana swinging wildly behind him. I jumped over his crouched form, rolling and landing on my feet. I had told him not to choose the weird weapon. I turned around just as he lunged forward. Dodging him swiftly I bounced on my toes. He dropped the katana to the side and then kicked it to the corner of the mat.

"How long you gonna play the mouse?" Alec mocked. I smirked, diving behind him and putting him in a headlock.

"I don't know, how long you gonna be an ass?" He gave a hoarse laugh before sending his elbow into my stomach. I staggered back, pressing my palm into my chest and gasping for air.

"Oh, god, Lia, you okay?" I smirked as I stared at my feet. Suddenly his untied shoes came into view. Always told him he'd get beat by those little things. I let out a fake cough and he strode a step forward. Grinning I swept his feet from under him sitting on him as he fell. He groaned as I twisted his arm. " I'm fine," I replied cheerily. Alec groaned again and I pushed him further onto the mat. As I pulled on his arm a centimeter more he tapped furiously on the foam mat.

Laughing, I slipped off him, standing and brushing myself off. He groaned as he stood up rubbing his back like an old man. Chuckling I took a swig from my water. A drop slipped down my lips dropping to the ground. Alec stumbled beside me. Finally bending down to tie his shoelaces. I rolled my eyes as he shook his ass at me.

" Buzz off, Alec," I shouldered my bag turning on my heels.

" You know you like it," he called after me.

" Whatever" I yelled as I closed the door to the training room. I chuckled at the echo of his voice. As I turned the hall I caught a whiff of myself. Wrinkling my nose I strode a little faster to my room. I really needed a shower.

Jaxon POV:

Among all my duties I found my classes the most tedious and boring. It was, however, one of the few things that I could do with my siblings. My elder brothers sat beside me, Chase, my third oldest brother, sitting casually back, half asleep. I was tempted to knock over his chair that was so carefully teetering on one leg. I couldn't blame him. Our math's professor was the opposite of entertaining.

Finally class ended and we began to get up, it was what Bella, my eldest sister who was the only one who planned on going to college, said school was like. I used to think it so exciting. Meeting people outside the dull classroom. As we left I stopped Chase. Chase was by far my favorite sibling though I would never admit to anyone. He was 5 years older and the family prankster. He was the only who didn't act like I was fragile. Curses didn't make a person fragile.

" What was mother and father talking to you about before I came?" Chase's expression grew serious and he pulled me aside. He was almost never serious. The expression on him made me nervous.

" I'm not supposed to tell you, Jax."

" But you will anyway," I remarked cockily, trying to break the tension. With utter seriousness, he stared at me. I stared back until he cracked and smirked.

" I taught you well," his voice dropped to a whisper. " The Republic."

" The what?"

" The Republic. This group of assholes that's trying to destroy the monarchies. They just conquered Litore."

" Litore? How? There is nothing past the waters of the East."

" That's what we thought. But they're coming. And they're coming from the Unknowns."

" How?"

" I don't know. But Adrian is in a panic."

" Adrian's always in a panic."

" This is no joke Jax, I've seen the reports. They're ruthless."

" We'll be fine. No one's passed those walls in 100 years."

He sighed, " If you say so, Jax."

Aalia POV:

The water gurgles a little as it drains. I have the brush gripped tightly in my hands. Music drifts from the radio I have placed just outside. Bobbing my head to the music I mouth the words perfectly. I can't sing. Well, I can't sing well. But if I could. I totally wouldn't mind being a performer. The water drips down my body, scalding hot. I love hot showers. Even during the summer. I don't know why but I simply cannot take a cold shower. I sigh as the flow begins to taper off. My five minutes is over.

Sighing at the loss of warmth I wrap the slightly worn towel around my glistening brown body. My damp hair hangs limply around me. Getting dressed I wrap my hair in a towel. I pull on my comfy shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Pulling the towel out of my hair I slip under my sheets. Just as I get comfortable a noise sounds through my room. A knock. I groaned.

" Aalia," Alec's voice sounded from outside the door, " Get your butt out of bed!"

" I'm in the bathroom."

" No way in hell."

" I hate you..." I mumbled slipping out of my soft covers. Pulling open the door Alec smirked at me as he leaned against my doorframe.

" Hey, darling," he winks. I rolled my eyes. You know sometimes it was hard to be best friends with a flirt. Hard not to punch his face. But I knew how much he loved it. So I couldn't do that to him.

" Hey, jackass."

" Ohhh, that was a little hurtful."

" Cry later, why'd you make me get out of bed." He rolled his eyes standing straight. I crossed my arms.

" Sir wants us." Grinning I looked up at him.

" Mission?"

" 99.9% sure."

" Yes," I cheered, jumping a little as I started walking back to my room.

" Your such a child" he called as I slammed the door in his face. " 5 minutes!"

" Shit," I swore under my breath hurryingly pulling on clothes.

People filed in the Conference Room from four doors. Most of the agents towered over me but I had Alec to guide me to the front. Another perk of being friends with him. Navigating through the crowd of black and gray, I peered over the shoulders in front of me. The Sir and the Council members stood proudly in the front. Each wore camouflage pants and a tight white shirt. The Sir wore a dark cape that pinned onto his right shoulder and completely covered his left arm.

The hall began to quiet as everyone silenced. The Sir stepped towards the podium, the elaborate R logo on his chest gleamed in the dim lights of the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest, stiffening my posture.

" Rebellion," the Sir called.

" Yes," a chorus of voices cheered.

" The Republic has taken Litore. They're in Lignumt and Nilacius. They will try to take Impralis next. Our forces, though mighty, will not be able to save these kingdoms." Clamour rose in the audience, thundering and echoing around the hall. Silently the Council members rose their arms, making a 'T' with their palms. The crowd quieted. " We will send a team into Impralis. They will evacuate the castle and save as many as possible. Squads 4, 7, 11, and 15 will join this mission. Everyone else may depart." I turned to Alec, eyes wide, we were in squad 7. We had never been on a mission that was more than reconnaissance. Or supply runs. The Sir smiled as the remaining people gathered under the stage.

" Squad 4 will focus on the princesses. Squad 7 the princes. Squad 11 the king and queen and the guards. Squad 15 the servants. Understood?"

" Sir, yes sir." I stomped my foot bringing my hands to my sides, mimicking the actions of the ones beside me. The Sir nodded his head before spinning on his heel, his cape fluttering beside him. We were dismissed.

Jaxon POV:

forty-five...forty-six...forty-seven...I dipped again when the door of my room slammed open. Suprised I fell onto my chest, groaning a little. Turning onto my back my sister's face met me. Elena. There was worry creased into her forehead.

" We have to go, Jax," she said hurriedly, pulling me to my feet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead looking at her in confusion.

" What happened."

" We don't have a lot of time. Get your armor. We need to go." At this, I sprung to action pulling on a plain shirt and my scabbard. Picking my sword off the drawer and turned to my sister. She looked at me annoyedly.

" You look so stupid, let's go." Rolling my eyes I followed, one hand gripping tightly on the handle of my sword.

* * *

 **If you liked it check it out on Wattpad. The Last Prince by worlds_in_words! :) Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	12. Happiness

Her eyes freeze on him. Their daughter, unaware to the shift in mood, rattled on. Her words slightly mushed and rushed. He had to admit, he was only half paying attention. Marlee suddenly rushed into the room and picked up Averia.

" Have fun," she yelled as she ran out of the room. America laughed, her eyes crinkled as she laughed. Marlee did always know how to fix things, didn't she. America moved gracefully to the end of the bed. He hadn't seen her in so long, he didn't realize how much he wanted, no needed, to see her.

America POV:

His eyes stayed on me. His beautiful brown eyes. And for a second my mind flashed back to that moment. When I had seen his eyes on the screen. And that overwhelming panic took over her. But he was here. Right in front of her. And then before she could realize what she was doing she jumped on him, embracing him tightly. He grunted a little before pulling her close to him, breathing in her scent.

And before she could stop it tears began rolling down her cheeks. How she had yearned for this for the past few days. She held him tighter when he grunted. She apologized quickly, pulling away a little.

" Does this mean you forgive me?" he voice was hoarse and she laughed through her tears. He always seem to do that.

" Maybe."

" Maybe?"

" 99%"

" Well then maybe its better if we stay friends."

" NO!" He chuckled, wincing before relaxing into a smile. She blushed a little before turning away. " You should rest now."

" Will you be waiting when I wake."

" Maybe."

" I'm counting on it, my dear."

" DON'T PUSH IT."

* * *

12 YEARS LATER...and a few weeks

Happiness was a strange thing. For the longest time she had believed that she had lost her chance at happiness. Or had it stolen by a man she had thought she had loved. But she had been wrong. She was destined for more. She only had to give life a chance. And she did. And now she had a beautiful eighteen year old daughter and a handsome husband.

She was snapped out of her daze as the song finished. Averia grinned as she began cutting her cake. But before she could finish Nate lunged across the table, smothering frosting all over her face. She gasped, standing up quicker then a deer.

" You better run Nate. You never get Singers mad…" Maxon chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife. He had learned that lesson a long time ago. Nate rolled his unbelieving. Maxon shrugged just Averia tacked him to the ground, cake in hand. America laughed as the two rolled on the ground, Nate's face bathed in fear of the frosting that was only a few inches from his face. Maxon kissed her head as America looked at her daughter fondly. Her journey had been hard. But her daughter her daughter's had just begun.

 **Heyyyya guys! Sorry it took me so long! I really hope you liked the end. I might write a sequel but probably only if enough people want it. So if you do comment 'Yes'. If not comment 'NO' or nothing at all. Love you all!**

 **Fae**


End file.
